


elope

by glorious_clio



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_clio/pseuds/glorious_clio
Summary: Mon Mothma would like Leia to have another wedding after she eloped with Han. So they can invite the entire Rebellion, of course. It's a nice thought, but what can you do when you're married to a scoundrel? (Sorta picks up after 'Taking Root' but it is not a prerequisite.)





	

Leia was never one to plan her nuptials to any great length. As a girl, she was razor focused on her statecraft lessons and undermining the Emperor. Besides, if she did find someone to marry, she had a million lady-aunts to plan the wedding while Leia could get on with the business of ruling. There was no question of her getting married with a rebellion to run, even if Tarkin hadn’t....

Well.  

So perhaps it wasn’t really a surprise that the impromptu wedding on Naboo had gone the way it had, with Winter officiating and Luke and Chewie and Sabé and the newly discovered Naberrie family sharing in her joy with Han, and with Ben growing in her belly.  

Leia had joined the government on Hosnian Prime, flush with the rebellion’s victory and fresh from a three week honeymoon with Han in the Falcon. She just hadn’t planned on Mon Mothma’s reaction.  

“I’m not mad, Leia, I’m just ...disappointed.”

Which was _Mother_ for Mad. Leia had always been excellent at languages.

“But I didn’t want a large wedding, Mon. Han and I were happy to do things quietly, and we’re not any less married because we didn’t invite everyone in the Rebellion.”

“But these things, these moments, should be celebrated by all of us,” Mon said. “It is your duty.”

If there was anything to say to Leia, it wasn’t that.

“Do not lecture me on my duty,” Leia said coldly. “I know it better than most.”

Mon’s mouth went into a thin line. “I am sorry, I meant no offense. And I certainly do not want to question the legitimacy of your marriage to Han. I merely suggested that perhaps a wedding, between one of our heroes and generals to a leader of the rebellion might look... like stability and normalcy.”

“You want me to continue to be a poster child,” Leia said bluntly. And here she had thought Mon would be happy for her. Leia had loved Mon Mothma since she was a child, but it sometimes slipped her mind that she was a politician who was perhaps too good at her job.  

“I am asking for a public celebration, a reception, a second ceremony, so that we may invite our friends to share in your joy.”

“A second ceremony?”

“Yes.”

Leia sighed. “Maybe.”  

 

* * *

  
  
The first wedding was Han’s idea, so perhaps Leia shouldn’t have been surprised at his reaction to Mon’s plea when she told him about it that night in bed. She hadn’t yet stopped working, there were just a few more communiques to send....

“A second ceremony?” he clarified.

“That’s the general idea,” Leia said, poking at her datapad.

“What about...” he started, and the laughter in his voice made her look up.  

He had that scoundrel look in his eyes and her heart skipped a beat. She was going to push him down on the bed in a second, just as soon as he finished this sentence, she thought with a flash of heat.

“I mean, on Kashyyyk, they do weddings in trees by sharing fruit.”

“Get married on Kashyyyk?”

“Or on Gretna, you have to wait for rain during a gibbous moon,” he added thoughtfully. “And Naalol has a handfasting ceremony.”

“Handfasting?”

“On Corellia you have to-”

He didn’t get to finish. She tossed her datapad aside with a clatter and straddled him.

“Let’s do all of them,” she teased. “And send the paperwork back to Mon.”

So they did. And they got ideas from other people. Corellia required the couple to run away and get married in secret; they said their vows to an uncaring government judge after seven other couples. Luke told them all they had to do to be married on Tatooine was to share a glass of water (which they did on the Falcon, as Leia couldn't stomach the idea of returning to that desert). Over the years, they were handfasted, exchanged the same rings over and over, broke bread, shared fruit, ran away, stood under moons and in rainstorms for fertility, vowed to be true and to honor each other at minor courts and registrars all across the galaxy. On Eamus 6, Ben threw a tantrum, and refused to throw the ceremonial paper money at his parents. Han put the toddler up on his shoulders and threw the money himself. Every time Leia was sent to a new planet, Han’s eyebrow would go up, and Leia would request a report on the marriage customs. Her staff was resigned and started providing the information as a matter of course.

On their tenth anniversary of the Naboo wedding, they received a knock on the door and a delivery of six crates of marriage certificates. The last box had a white flag of surrender.

Han laughed it and hung it on the wall next to the holo of them dancing at their first wedding.


End file.
